


Pride

by DragonArmy_TimeGirl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Ilvermony, Pukwudgie, Shameless AVPM reference, Thunderbird - Freeform, Wizarding Schools, frank - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonArmy_TimeGirl/pseuds/DragonArmy_TimeGirl
Summary: In which American and British wizards have equal pride for their respective schools(Because the conversation on wizarding schools needed to be continued)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, a couple of noted before we begin. 
> 
> First of all, the movie was amazing and one of my favorite scenes was them arguing over wizarding schools (Hufflepuff for life)!
> 
> Second, these are my own headcanons for the sisters' houses. Personally, I thought Tina could either be Thunderbird for her soul or Wampus because she was a warrior (auror). I had to go with Thunderbird on this one (Thunderbird for life)!
> 
> With Queenie, I had to go for Pukwudgie because her heart is just so big. 
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if it's true to character, but I just had to add that AVPM quote in!
> 
> I hope that I've managed to stay in character and true to canon, but if you find anything wrong (or maybe even anything you like), feel free to comment!
> 
> Enjoy!

They had continued their conversation sometime between the rain and the boat. 

"Hogwarts is the absolute best school - and one of the oldest," Newt stated. 

"Exactly, its outdated," Tina retorted, "At least our house names make sense. What the hell is a Hufflepuff?"

"Oi, I'm a Hufflepuff!" Newt responded with a somewhat exasperated, somewhat amused look on his face," It's the house of the loyal and hard-working and it's named after founder Helga Hufflepuff."

"The amusing thing is, I'm a Thunderbird myself," she told him, causing Newt to become nostalgic over having to leave Frank. 

This was quickly cut off by her explanation. 

"It represents the soul," she explained. 

"I suppose that makes sense," he agreed, before wondering, "What was Queenie?"

"Pukwudgie," came Tina's answer, "Representing the heart."

"Ah," he responded, before a grin lit up on his face. 

"I suppose I'll have to visit it sometime. For research purpose, you know."

It was then they reached the boat.


End file.
